Back Again
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: Once again Temari comes to Konoha to visit the one who stole her heart... [ShikaTema][OneShots] Part 2b is up! This time Shika visits Suna...
1. Temari's POV

**Back again**

Once again I'm walking through the streets of Konoha. And this time not to bring some random scroll. No, I have some weeks off and instead of staying home, I decided to visit the village where I did my first attempt to become a chuunin.

Around me people are busy to buy and sell stuff from the market, but I'm not interested in those. All I'm interested in is that boy that does not know I'm coming.

I've always wondered what it was that attracted me to him. He is very lazy, a crybaby and if I may use his words, he is troublesome. But he stole my heart.

My way leads me to the hills, where he always watches clouds. I still don't really get what's so interesting about plain clouds. But he tells me they're intriguing and simple. Yes, simple they are, but they are boring as well.

As I'm approaching my spot of destiny, I just hope he is not on a stupid mission. Then my trip to this village was all a waste. Maybe I should have let him know after all. Either way, it is already far too late for that kind of thinking.

Suddenly my stomach is turning upside down. He is there! Quickly I dive in the bushes. I want to surprise him. I crawl through the bushes to come near. As soon as I'm close enough I stop and observe him. He might be intrigued by clouds, but I'm intrigued by him.

He gazes to the sky and with his finger he draws the contours of the clouds. I wonder what he does on a warm summer day, when there are no clouds to gaze at. I guess he trains on those kind of days. For he has to train too.

But somehow that scenery does not suit him. On days it is warm he will probably sleep. Yes… That's much more him.

"Troublesome woman, how long do you plan on staying there?" He suddenly says. Did he know I was hiding her all the time? I feel the anger bubble up inside of me. Why didn't he say right away? I want to get up and kick his lazy ass, but I can't move.

I look up and face the one responsible for it. Or stances are the same, including the handseal. He moves forward and all I can do is follow his example. I blush as he comes nearer to me. A smile appears on his face. "It's troublesome to admit, but you look cute when you blush."

The least thing I want is to look vulnerable or whatever. I just have to let him know who's the boss around here. "You know who is troublesome! YOU! Just get me out of this stupid Kage Mane, crybaby!"

"Nope." He says a little amused. "Not before I've kissed you." He bends his head forward a little and so do I. Before I actually realize it our lips link and we kiss. He grunts a little and let go of me. "Welcome back in Konoha, troublesome woman."

I don't know why he is the only one who can make me dumbfounded time after time, but actually I don't care at all. If he is the only one for me, then so be it. And for him being so troublesome and all? I guess I just have to live with it…

_Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the used characters_

_Author's note: (Kage Mane (no jutsu) -- Shadow Imitation Technique) _

_Version 1.2  Corrected some mistakes. Thanks __Judo Creature__ for the corrections!_


	2. Shikamaru's POV

**Shikamaru's Point Of View:**

Once again I'm on my favorite spot of the village and lay down to relax a bit. As I'm watching the clouds passing by, I think of the person who once asked me what's so interesting about plain clouds. I had answered they were simple and intriguing. She had just laughed at me and told me how stupid it was. I could have taken the effort to go into discussion with her, but that was just to troublesome.

I've always wondered what it was that attracted me to her. She is loud, bossy and probably the best word to describe her, she is troublesome. But I had to admit, she was more intriguing than 'plain' clouds.

Sometimes she comes to our village to bring some random scroll and afterwards she always visits me. And even when I'm training with my team, she drags me along, ignoring the others. But it's not that I mind. Being with her might be troublesome, but somehow I like it.

I start to wonder when she will come again…

As if my words could do magic I hear a sudden rustle. I take a little peek side wards and see how a big fan above the bushes is approaching me. So it's her.

She probably wants to surprise me by jumping out of the bushes. But yet she seemed to have decided to stay there for a while longer and just watch me.

That gives me some little time more to enjoy this moment of rest. I gaze at the sky and draw the contours of the passing clouds. That one looks exactly like her and that one too and that one… yeah, it looks like her too… All I can think of now is that sand girl, who's still spying at me from the bushes, how troublesome…

Since she hasn't move an inch, it seems like I have to get her out of the bushes. "Troublesome woman, how long do you plan on staying there?" I say. I get up and turn around to her 'hiding' spot. She will probably become mad, because I knew she was there all the time, so I can better take some precautions, before she does something to me. I perform some seals and watch how my shadow catches hers. She's trying to move, but she can't. Our positions are the same, including the handseal.

I move forward and all she can do is follow my example. She is blushing. I smile. "It's troublesome to admit, but you look cute when you blush."

It is true, she does look cute when she is blushing. But I also try to tease her. I know she doesn't want to look vulnerable or whatever.

"You know who is troublesome! YOU! Just get me out of this stupid Kage Mane, crybaby!"

I knew it. I got her were I wanted.

"Nope." I say a little amused. "Not before I kissed you" I bend my head forward a little and so does she. Our lips link and we kiss. I grunt a little and let go of her. "Welcome back in Konoha, troublesome woman."

I don't know why she is the only one who's more intriguing than the clouds, but actually I don't care at all. If she is the only one for me, then so be it. And for her being so troublesome and all? I guess I just have to live with it…

* * *

_**Author's note:** I've written this story from Temari's pov first, but since I like the ShikaTema pairing, I decided to write the same story from Shika's pov :-) Some parts are quite the same, but great minds think a like, right? Especially when they are in love ;-) Anyway I hope you liked the story!_


	3. Pt 2: Shika's POV

**Part 2**

Once again I'm walking in the streets of Suna. On the one side I'm wondering why I'm even here on my free days. The journey to the village of sand is troublesome, the people around me are troublesome, sand in my sandals is troublesome… But the other side is occupied with thoughts of her… And weighing of a feather to a very big boulder makes my decision a lot more easy.

I just wonder where she is now. I just hope that Gaara kept her at home this time around. But I know it is to late for that kind of thinking.

I know that she likes botany. Meaning she's probably helping out in the glass house near the Kazekage-office. I've been there a lot of times, so it is easy for me to find the way.

As I'm getting closer to the glass house I feel that my heart is racing faster. How long is it that I've last seen her? A month? Two months? I sigh. Just to long. It's troublesome having a girlfriend living in another village.

Now that I can see the glass house I slow down. I narrow my eyes and distinguish a silhouette of a person. I walk a bit nearer. My heart leaps. Four pig-tails…, sexy long legs... I smile. There's no mistake in it, its her.

I don't want her to notice me right away, so I have to hide myself somewhere. I take a few steps to the right, but fail to see a sand-pit. I fall over, quickly get up and crawl behind one of the few trees around. I spit out the sand that got into my mouth and take the sand of my clothes. I sigh. Sand is troublesome.

Would she have noticed me? I get up and take a little peek from behind the tree. Her back is still turned towards me. If she had seen me she would already have gotten out to beat me up with her giant fan, yelling at me what took me so long to get to Suna. But that didn't happen.

I smile. That gives me opportunity to watch her some time longer. She wears a short skirt, which accentuates her long legs even more. I like that. She also wears a sleeveless shirt. It's a nice view. It's a good thing the atmosphere in a glass house makes her feel oppress.

She suddenly walks up to cactus and kneels down. I can't see what she is doing, but it looks as if she's putting in some dung at the back of the plant. But do cactuses really need that?

She walks up to the other side of the cactus, picks up the pot and carries it outside.

Why is she doing that? Scuffing something in the pot, picking it up from the other side so that I can't see what she put in and going outside? Suddenly everything makes sense. She probably hid her fan behind the giant cactus, so that I couldn't see she brought it outside.She did see me after all and is now out to get me. Lucky me.

I want to jump aside, but I'm to late. A big gust of wind is coming my way, followed by dozen of kunai's. I'm pressed against a tree and the kunai's are pinning my clothes. I'm stuck.

'Looks like I caught something very nice' She smirks as she is walking towards me.

'So troublesome' I say.  
It will be easy for me to free myself from this position. I just have to push a little and of I go. But it has two possible consequences. One; She is in such a bad mood that she will send me home right away, which will be a waste of my time getting here. Two; She will hunt me down with her fan until she gets me. Neither of them sounds rather appealing.

'It's not very smart to fall over a sandpit, you know' She says standing in front of me.

So she did notice. Thought so.

'Yeah, yeah' I say.

'Don't double yeah me!' She gets her head closer to me. 'Kiss me instead'

I smile. She doesn't need to say that a second time. I bring my head closer to her and then we kiss.

'Welcome back in Suna, crybaby' She says as soon as our lips are apart.

I smile. Sure she is bossy, loud and not easy to handle. But as soon as you get to learn her manual, she is the sweetest woman around. Even worth all the troublesome sand…

-----------------  
_**AN:** It's been a while since I added something to my account. It's not like I didn't write any fanfiction. The problem is that I don't finish the things I started.  
It was the idea of a reviewer (Thanks elvenarchress!) to write a chapter in which Temari catches Shikamaru. So here it is :-)  
I've reread the first two chapters and somehow it bothers me. Don't know what it is. Probably my use of language. _

_I'm not sure about my next project. I want to write this chapter from Temari's POV, but I also have an idea for a SasuNaru songfic (Non-yaoi!). May be I'm going to write another ShinoHana first. Choices, choices..._


	4. Pt 2: Tema's POV

**Part 2**

Once again I'm in the glass house to help out. I had some time of and I like botany so that's why I decided to spend my time here. Of course I preferred to go to Konoha to visit my troublesome boyfriend, but Gaara wanted me to stay in Suna in case of emergency.

The atmosphere in the glass house makes me feel oppress, so I'm always wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless shirt. In the past this lead to curious watchers, most of them being manly teens. This was until my little red-haired brother came to visit and 'requested' them to stop acting upon their manly hormones. Ever since then it has been quiet around.

I wouldn't mind though, if something would happen to make things livelier again. Or to be more specific, if a certain lazy crybaby would come to visit me. Though I wonder if he will. Even though we haven't seen each other for 49 days, the journey from his home village to mine is about three days and that might be too much for him. I sigh. It's troublesome having a boyfriend living in another village.

Suddenly I hear a sound from outside as if someone fell down. I turn around, just in time to see familiar tied-back black hair and blue sandals disappear behind one of the few trees. I smile. There's no mistake in it, it's him.

I turn back to the plants I was tending. I try to finish up dunging the plants, but I can't. I suddenly notice how its sprouting leaves resemble his hair. This is no use. I take my fan and hold it in a way that he can't see it from outside and walk up to a cactus. I kneel down and put my fan in the back of the pot along with some kunai that were nearby.

I walk up to the other side of the cactus, pick up the pot and carry it outside. Of course I can just walk outside hug him and tell the crybaby how much I missed him, but there's no fun to that. Besides I really need to show him that he can't mess with me.

By now he probably figured out what I was up to, so I have to act quickly, before he catches me. I drop the cactus, take my fan and send a big gust of wind his way. Then I take out the kunai and throw it right after. I smile when I see him being blown against a tree pinned by the kunai. I hit the target.

'Looks like I caught something very nice' I smirk as I'm walking towards him, meanwhile noticing a sandpit, over which he probably tripped.

'So troublesome' He says.

I know that he can easily get out of his confinement. It only takes a little push and of he is. But it might be too troublesome for him and besides he knows I like to take the lead on my own terrain. So if he really is as smart as everyone tells he just stays were he is now. Sometimes I wonder though if his IQ is really high. The way I noticed him was very dumb from his side.

'It's not very smart to fall over a sandpit, you know' I say standing in front of him.

He might be very smart, but he really needs to work on his stealth.

'Yeah, yeah' He says.

'Don't double yeah me!' I get my head closer to him. 'Kiss me instead'

He smiles. As if it was that order that he was waiting for. He brings his head closer to mine and then we kiss.

'Welcome back in Suna, crybaby' I say as soon as our lips are apart.

I smile. Sure he is lazy and a clumsy smartass. But he is the sweetest man around. And there's no desert or big forest that can keep us apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Author's note**: It's been almost a year since my last update! I feel a bit of ashamed now. But finally here's part 2b of this ShikaTema piece. I do have ideas for a third part, but I'm not going to make any promises. Anyway I hope you liked it!_

_Disclaimer: Shikamaru and Temari are mine:-) ... I wish .. But they're not. _


End file.
